love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Yuujou No Change
is a song from μ's first album that was released on August 25, 2010. It is also included in all of μ's solo albums and μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Track Listing 'Regular Edition' 'CD' # # # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Single= |-| MIX= Lyrics Rōmaji= Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou no chenji daijoubu da yo Suki ni naru to wakaru Sutekina mono wakarukara Donna toki mo zettai ni hanasanai you ni Naku shite kara wakaru Taisetsu da to wakaru kedo Tsugi no chansu byoudou ni maiorite kuru Kanashimi wa kaze to ni teru no yasumou ka? 'O daiji ni' yagate kitto naoru yo Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou no chenji kocchi oide Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji Zutto issho da to omou nda Sugoi koto ga shitai Atarashisa o mitai yo ne Awatenai de chokkan wa machigaccha inai Muzukashii to megeru (megenaide ne) Konki dashite miyou ka na (sou da) Tsuzukenai to seikou wa tooku e nigeru Toriaezu teki wa jibun no yowaki ka na? 'Makenaide' yoko ni watashi iru nda yo Ima wa gyutto kokoro o Daite ite ageru Enryo shinaide kocchi oide Datte honki shikkari to kanjite iru yo Kyuu ni naita tte kinishinai Dakara shunto shinaide Nee… hanashi, kiku yo? Yuujou no chenji kocchi oide Itsumo honki sonna no wa otagai onaji Zutto issho da to omou nda Sou, daijoubu da yo! La la la... |-| Kanji= だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ だいじょうぶだよ 好きになるとわかる ステキなものわかるから どんな時も絶対に離さないように 無くしてからわかる 大切だとわかるけど 次のチャンス平等に舞い降りてくる 悲しみは風邪と似てるの 休もうか? 「おだいじに」やがてきっと治るよ だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ こっちおいで いつも本気 そんなのはお互い同じ ずっと一緒だと思うんだ 凄いことがしたい 新しさをみたいよね あわてないで直感は間違っちゃいない 難しいとめげる(めげないでね) 根気だしてみようかな(そうだ) 続けないと成功は遠くへ逃げる 取りあえず敵は自分の弱気かな? 「負けないで」横に私いるんだよ いまはぎゅっと心を 抱いていてあげる 遠慮しないで こっちおいで だって本気 しっかりと感じているよ 急に泣いたって 気にしない だからしゅんとしないで ねえ…話、聞くよ? 友情ノーチェンジ こっちおいで いつも本気 そんなのはお互い同じ ずっと一緒だと思うんだ そう、だいじょうぶだよ! La la la... |-| English= So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, It’ll be fine I understand you’re falling in love I understand that it’s something wonderful so I hope no matter what you definitely won’t let it go You’ll understand after losing it I understand it’s precious but Another chance will come swooping down evenly Sadness resembles a cold, How about you rest? “Take care of yourself” Soon you’ll feel better So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, Come here Always being earnest is something we share I think we’ll be together forever I want to do amazing things I want to see new things Don’t panic, Our instincts aren’t mistaken You’ll get discouraged by the difficulty (Don’t get discouraged) Can you summon the persistence? (You can) If you don’t persevere success will recede into the distance For now could our adversaries be our own weaknesses? “Don’t give up” I’m by your side Now I’ll embrace Your heart tightly Don’t be shy, Come here I’m serious, I feel it strongly Don’t worry even if you cry suddenly So don’t feel down Hey…Are you listening? Our friendship won’t change, Come here Always being earnest is something we share I think we’ll be together forever Yeah, It’ll be fine! La la la… Category:Lyrics Category:Discography Category:Love Live!